Nighttime Terror Series: Falling
by HeyAssButtImBatman
Summary: Robins can fly. Robin can't. Robin's can't cry. Robin does. On the other hand, bats can't comfort birds. But Batman does so happily. The last installment of the Nighttime Terror Series, featuring Batman and Robin. Rated for very slight language.


Robin was probably the smartest, strongest, most resilient thirteen-year-old that Batman had ever met. But that didn't change the fact that Robin was still only a thirteen-year-old, no matter how many times he'd saved Gotham, some other town or even the world. So Batman didn't know why he was surprised when Robin started crying after his fall.

To be completely fair to Robin, the fall had been from a small jet, and he had been freefalling for about eight whole seconds with no way to catch himself before Batman had managed to swoop in and save him, _and_ it had been such a close call that the tips of Robin's shoes had dragged across the concrete when Batman had grabbed his arm and swung him up to the nearest rooftop.

So, yeah. Batman shouldn't have been surprised.

He may have been a tough, show-no-mercy kind of superhero who had only rarely shown any emotion besides anger while wearing his cowl, but he was also a father and Bruce Wayne, and was allowed to show some comforting actions.

Such as hugging. Or kissing. Or rocking small birds back and forth while they sobbed uncontrollably into your Kevlar-lined chest.

So he did all of the above, all at the same time, all while shooting a small missile at the jet that blew up the whole shipment of baby food laced with kryptonite infused drugs meant to enhance the natural abilities of children and create a whole evil army of anti-Supermen.

Yeah, hell if Batman knew either.

So he just sat there, rubbing soothing circles into Robin's back until the boy was coherent enough to be able to speak.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing he said. Batman frowned, but Robin didn't notice as he was too busy staring at his hands. "I know I'm not supposed to show weakness, I just couldn't help it."

Batman scooted backwards on his butt (it was highly undignified but at least it got a small smile out of Robin) until his back was leaning against the smokestack protruding from the top of the factory they were on. Then, he pulled Robin towards him until the boy was sitting Indian-style between his legs. His arms came up and wrapped around Robin's shoulders, and he smiled when Robin instinctively tucked his head under Batman's chin.

"Don't apologize," he said, using his real voice instead of the rough growl he used as Batman. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. Just try not to do it in front of villains, we have a certain reputation to uphold, ya know."

That comment earned him a small laugh and his grin widened. Then it fell.

"What about the fall got you so upset?" he asked gently. "That's happened many times before, but you've never reacted this strongly."

Robin stiffened slightly and turned so that he could bring up his hand and play with one of the buckles on Batman's vest.

"It was nothing," he mumbled.

"It was not nothing," Batman growled back. "You can tell me, Dickie." He hadn't used the nickname for a while, but it must have relaxed Robin for he started to talk.

"Right before that jerk pushed me out of the plane," he began softly, "he said that he was gonna kill me just like Tony Zucco had killed my parents." Batman stiffened, incredibly glad that he had left no survivors. "I don't know how he knew who I was, but when I was falling, all I could think about was that night at the circus and how I was gonna end up just like them."

Robin took in a shuddering breath and wiped the tears off of his face. Batman leaned back until both he and Robin were in a relaxed position, half reclined against the huge chimney.

"Your reaction was completely understandable," Batman said. He squeezed Robin tighter, encouraged when Robin leaned his head against Batman's chest and closed his eyes behind his mask. "It's nothing to be ashamed about and I'm sorry for letting this happen to you so often. It's just that when I look at you, it's hard to remember all the shit you've been through because you're always so happy and strong and brave."

Robin smiled, which made Batman smile. Trust kids to be won over by compliments. They stayed like that only for a few minutes. Batman would've loved to continue to just hold his son, but they were Batman and Robin, the vigilante protectors of Gotham, and their city needed them.

So they forced themselves to get up and continue with their patrol. But Batman let them stop an hour earlier. And when they got back to the mansion, he had Alfred make a shit ton of popcorn and cookies and hot chocolate, got out every blanket and pillow he could find, proceeded to make an incredibly awesome fort with Dick, then fell asleep with him on the couch, popcorn everywhere and movie still playing.

Alfred came into the living room a few hours later. He smiled fondly when he saw his two charges on the sofa and took a quick photo with each of their phones. Then he turned off the TV and cleaned up as much of the popcorn as he could.

He called the school when it opened a few hours later and told them that Dick wouldn't be going in that day. Then he did the same with Bruce's office building and had his secretary reschedule all of his important meetings. There was a faint smile on his face all day as he followed Dick and Bruce around to make sure that they didn't break anything with their games of tag, indoor football and others. He didn't know what exactly had happened on the patrol last night, but whatever it was, he was glad it had happened if it had brought his family even closer together.

 **Yes, this one is a lot shorter than the others. Deal with it.**

 **Okay, guys! That's the end of the Nighttime Terror Series, let me know how you liked it. My next multi-chapter is called Mother Nature and the Generals, and I'll be posting the first chapter of it soon, so keep a look out for it.**

 **For those of you who read Familiar of Mine and are expecting that Avengers fic I promised, I'm so sorry but you'll have to wait a bit longer for that. I'll definitely post the Rise of the Guardians one, and after that will probably be a Supernatural fic. But don't worry, I'll eventually get around to posting the Avengers one. Probably. Maybe.**

 **Thanks for reading! Oh, also, I need me some new fics.**

 **I love fluffy/funny Science Boyfriends, Sabriel and Thor/Loki brotherly fics (one-shots or multi-chaps) so if you know any like the ones I've favorited, or that you think I'd enjoy, PM the link to me. It doesn't have to be on this website and thanks in advance for sending them, if you guys do.**

 **Love you all, my lovely readers!**


End file.
